


Valentine's Surprise

by roo2010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Established Relationship, F/M, Tom Hiddleston - AU, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/pseuds/roo2010
Summary: Tom decides to treat his beloved wife to a very special Valentine's Day
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a Valentine's story for my original OC Jackie but realised that her Valentine's days with her Tom were already accounted for, so you get this instead, written in two days because I wanted to get this out to those who might enjoy it whilst we are still in the aura of the day.

I frowned in consternation as I put my earnings in their storage box; my best watch was missing from its usual place in my jewellery drawer. I rifled through the contents again even though I already knew that I was right. I tried to remember the last time I’d worn it. Of course! It was only 4 days ago on Tom's birthday, we'd gone out to celebrate, dressed up if not to the nines, the definitely to the eights. We'd had a lovely time, and gotten home quite late but I was sure I'd put my watch away before going to bed.

Talking of which, it was late again now, and I decided that a proper search could wait until I woke up later that same morning, there had been a really good film on and I'd gotten engrossed before I realised the time. Tom was away filming on the other side of the country, he’d had to leave the day after his birthday and wasn't due back until the end of the month, so the birthday meal had actually doubled up as our Valentine's celebration as well. I missed my darling husband terribly when he was away filming but had accepted that I couldn't always go with him, it did make our reunions all the sweeter. We hadn't been married very long really, just had our Five year anniversary a couple of months earlier and Tom always tried to make Valentine’s day special, especially as it came so soon after his own birthday. This year was actually the first one we’d missed and we both felt really odd about it. Still, it couldn’t be helped; I knew what sort of life I was signing up for when I married Tom and so far we had coped nicely with the vagaries his job threw our way. I huffed a sigh as I got ready for bed, I got in, and snuggled as much as I could, missing the warmth of my gorgeous husband.

I was rudely awoken later that same morning by the ringing of my mobile. It was the tone I’d assigned to Tom and I woke instantly wondering why he was phoning so early; it was still dark outside after all.

“Hello my darling, sleep well?” he asked in a voice that sounded far too awake for the time of day.

“Yes, but it wasn’t long enough.” I mumbled down the phone at him. “What are you doing up so early Tom?”

“What are you doing not having enough sleep?” he countered, neatly avoiding my question.

“Ah, well there might have been a really good film on late last night that I got rather engrossed in and I didn’t go to bed until the early hours, and then I couldn’t find my watch in my jewellery drawer.” I explained. If I’d been more awake I might have questioned why he didn’t seem as worried about my watch as I was, but I was still too tired.

“Well Lu-Lu, I need you to do something for me please, right now if possible.”

“What do you need me to do Tom?” I replied.

There was a smile in his voice as he continued to explain “I need you to get up, have a bite to eat and get ready to go out. Craig will be there to pick you up in about an hour and the rest is a surprise at the moment.”

“Why Tom? What’s going on?” I exclaimed

“I’m not going to tell you Lu-Lu, you’ll just have to let the day unfold won’t you? I can promise that you will enjoy it though.”

I sighed “Ok Tom, I’m getting up now” I said, even as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

“Thank you my darling, Craig will have a letter for you, please read it when you are in the car. I have to go now, we have an early start today and I should have been on set five minutes ago!”

“OK Tom, I won’t keep you even longer then. I expect I’ll speak to you later?”

“No doubt you will.” He replied “Bye for now Lu-Lu”

“Bye Tom” I said just before he rang off.

Deciding I’d better get myself going I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower and got dressed. I went for a smart casual look not having any idea what to expect from the day but thinking that was the best option. I went downstairs and made coffee and toast for breakfast. Slathering peanut butter and honey on my toast I sat at the breakfast bar to eat. I’d just finished putting my dirty crockery and bits in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Opening the door revealed Craig, Tom’s preferred driver who proffered me an envelope.

“Good morning Lucy, are you ready to go?”

“Morning Craig. Very nearly, I just need to grab my handbag and coat.” I hastily put my phone in my bag and grabbed my coat and keys. Locking the door carefully behind me I was pleased to see that Craig had bought the big Jaguar with him, it was by far my favourite of the various cars I’d been ferried in since I met Tom. It was spacious without feeling massive and the seats were very comfortable. Craig opened the rear door for me and I slid into the interior. Once I had my seatbelt on Craig hopped into the driver’s seat and pointed the car’s nose towards our destination. And I settled down to read my letter, which I could tell from the envelope was from Tom. It read

**My darling Lucy,**

**I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you this morning, I wanted nothing more than to wake up next to you but it was not to be. To try and make it up to you I have arranged a series of surprises for you today. I hope you will enjoy them and look forward to hearing all about your day later.**

**Yours forever**

**Tom.**

To my surprise the first stop of the day wasn’t too far away, just as far as my favourite clothes boutique which I only went to when I was feeling indulgent. I was more surprised to find it was open as it was well before the usual opening hours. Craig parked up and got out to open the door for me as usual. The owner, Denise was waiting for me at the door.

“Good morning Lucy, how are you today?” she asked as she greeted me with a kiss

“Fine thanks Denise, apart from the early hour! I don’t suppose you can tell me what is going on?” I replied, returning her kiss.

“I can’t tell you more than I know I’m afraid, and all I know is that I’m to help you pick a dress for a formal meal this evening but I don’t know where that meal is. Still I get to do one of my favourite things, which is to make you look even more beautiful so it’s worth the early start for me.”

Ah Denise, she never failed to make me feel better about myself, being married to Tom meant that I was under a lot of scrutiny and although Tom reassured me constantly that there was nothing wrong with the way I looked and that he loved me whatever I always felt I had his reputation to live up to and I found that a big pressure. I followed her into the shop proper and was instantly gratified to smell fresh coffee, it was just what I needed right now. Denise poured me a cup whilst I looked at the dresses already pulled out for my perusal. By this point I’d worn loan dresses from most of the world’s top designers but I always loved coming here to see what Denise could come up with. She designed all the dresses in the shop and most of them were one offs, I knew she had a handful of dressmakers who worked exclusively for her and their output was phenomenal.

I was drawn to the darker colours as usual, there was a really nice black full length sheath dress with lace sleeves that were flecked with silver that caught my eye but also a deep plum three quarter length full skirted sleeveless number that looked like it might be a possibility, though the lack of sleeves in an English February might be an issue. Then I caught sight of a bolero jacket embroidered in the same plum colour and my mind was very nearly made up. I decided to try both of them on to see how they looked.

The black dress fitted perfectly and was gorgeous but I thought it was a bit too dressy for a formal meal, though I made a note of it for the next time I needed a dress for an awards ceremony. That just left the plum one. That too fitted like a glove and the skirt fell just how I liked it, flouncy without being floaty, and easier to walk I than the sheath. The bolero jacket set it off beautifully and I knew I’d found my dress for the night. From the look on Denise’s face she realised it too as she smiled at me in the mirror I was facing and said

“That one then?”

“This one.” I agreed admiring the cut of the bodice again. I briefly wondered about appropriate underwear and shoes but it was only a fleeting thought. “Can you put it on my account please Denise?”

Still smiling she answered “No, I’m afraid I can’t do that. Tom got to me first and he insisted that he pay for it. You can take it up with him if you wish but, for now, first come first served as they say.” She added “I saw how you looked at the black one too; I’ll make sure to keep it back for you for a while in case you decide you want it but I get the feeling today is not the day to make that decision.”

“I get the feeling you are correct” I said smiling at the lengths Tom had already gone to, to make today special, and it was still only early morning, though I could hear the street outside getting busier as people went about their business.

“I’ll take the plum and box it up for you whilst you get changed again.” Denise said and soon had the dress and bolero neatly packed in tissue paper in a big box.

I headed back out to Craig and the car, wondering where I would end up next, there had been no clues in Tom’s letter but I was beginning to get an inkling of what might be happening later. Craig carefully stowed the dress box in the boot after he’d ushered me into the back seat again and we were soon off to our next destination, which turned out to be the beauticians that I used when needing to look particularly at my best when out in public with my beloved husband. I wasn’t really surprised I suppose. This was beginning to make more and more sense to me. I was being treated to a date night to end all date nights. It was a difficult thing for us to achieve being who we were but we relished the opportunities just to have a romantic night for ourselves when we could. Knowing Tom had arranged all this just for me, made me feel all warm inside and I found the faint edge of worry about what the day might bring slipping away. 

The beautician’s treatments involved a wash and style to my hair, which I wished I’d known about when I took my shower that morning, a very relaxing full manicure, complete with hand massage and a make-up session to finish off. They obviously knew some of Tom’s plans as I wasn’t asked what sort of occasion it was for, yet the make-up would work perfectly with the dress I knew I would be wearing later that night, thought I still wasn’t sure exactly _what_ would be happening.

The last drive of the day was the longest, south west from London and it didn’t take me long to realise we were heading for Tom’s location. My heart actually skipped a beat, although all the signs of the day had indicated as such it was difficult for me to comprehend that I would get to see my husband on this most romantic of days when I’d resigned myself to having to be content with a phone call and the memory of his birthday meal. It was a very long drive though, five hours, and I knew now the reason for the early start. It was three in the afternoon when we pulled up at a cute but large cottage which advertised itself as four star accommodation. Craig escorted me out of the car and managed to retrieve the dress box from the boot of the car on the way to Reception. It dawned on me that the contents of the box were the only change of clothes I possessed for however long I was here and I really hoped Tom had thought that far ahead.

The receptionist was very helpful and gave me the key to the honeymoon suite of all things. I hefted my dress box and followed them upstairs, the cottage being so small that there was no need, or room for a lift. The room was gorgeous with a small but functional en-suite, a large antique wardrobe and a large bed that took up most of the remaining room, just about leaving room for a couple of comfortable looking arm chairs. A matching antique chest of drawers had a tray with an assortment of teas and coffees on it along with a kettle and cups and saucers. There was also a mini bar that also had a pint of real milk in it as opposed to the usual UHT pods, which were fine at a push but not a patch on the real thing. Not knowing what else to do I settled in an armchair to wait just missing sitting on yet another envelope addressed to me. This one read:

**My darling Lu-Lu,**

**Not much longer now and your surprise will be complete. Have a rest; I’m sure you need it.**

**Yours Forever, Tom. x x x**

I eyed the bed, it seemed wrong to clamber into it so early but Tom was right, not much sleep and a long day so far had left me rather tired so I made myself comfortable in one of the armchairs and soon drifted off.

-x-

I was woken by a soft shaking and an oh so familiar voice saying gently

“Lu-Lu, darling, it’s time to wake up now”

I opened my eyes slowly to be greeted by a sight I still found difficult to believe, Tom was crouched down next to my head.

“Surprise!” he said softly

“It is indeed” I replied, not wanting to let on that I’d kind of worked out what might be happening.

“Happy Valentine’s Day darling” he continued “how was your day?”

“Long!” I mumbled, still not totally awake.

He chuckled softly “Not quite as long as mine.” He countered

“That’s true” I conceded. “So now what?”

“Now, I get cleaned up and changed into something more appropriate, and you get changed into whatever gorgeous dress you picked from Denise this morning.”

“That sounds lovely Tom, except for one small problem”

“And what’s that?” Tom asked looking concerned finally.

“I don’t have any appropriate undergarments, or shoes” I added wiggling my toes for good measure

“Oh ye of little faith” Tom chided gently as he reached behind him and produced a small bag I recognised from home. He placed it on my lap and I opened it immediately, wondering what I would find. When the first thing I saw was the box for my watch a few more puzzle pieces clicked into place. I stood carefully, managing not to knock Tom over in the process and went to the bed to empty out the bag. Along with my watch I found underwear that would go beautifully under my dress even if I took the bolero off, a washbag full of the spares from the bathroom at home so I had all my favourite products with me, my second favourite pair of pyjamas and, finally, at the bottom, the black high heels that would go perfectly with nearly any outfit. I turned round to find Tom right behind me.

“I didn’t forget anything, did I?”

“No sweetheart, you didn’t. And now I know why you weren’t as concerned about my watch as I was.”

“Am I forgiven?” he asked seriously as he knew I generally didn’t like him going through my things without good reason.

“Of course you are, always when it’s to surprise me like this.”

“I have a better surprise” he admitted.

“Better? Than this?” I said incredulously

“Yep” he replied, popping the ‘p’ “I have tomorrow off from filming too, so we can spend the whole day together doing touristy stuff if you want?”

“That” I said kissing him fully on the lips for the first time since he woke me up “sounds wonderful.”

“I’m glad you agree” Tom replied giving me one of his winning smiles “Now I must go and get cleaned up or we will be late downstairs and that really won’t do.”

He disappeared into the small en –suite and I took the opportunity to change out of my jeans and smart blouse that I was especially pleased I’d chosen to put on today now and into my new dress which had been packed so well that it hadn’t even creased. I’d just finished changing when Tom returned and I earned myself a low whistle of appreciation as I gave a slow twirl for him.

“You like?” I asked, pretty much knowing the response

“Very much” he said eying me up and down, and swallowing thickly. “I’d better…. I’ll just… um”

I giggled at his reaction to my new dress, it wasn’t often I rendered my normally eloquent husband speechless so moments like this were to be savoured. I pushed him in the direction of the wardrobe, instinct telling me his clothes must be in there, and was very gratified to be proven right again. He changed quickly into one of his bespoke three piece suits that hugged all the right bits of his physique and it was my turn to swallow thickly, I guessed that there wouldn’t be much sleep for me that night either if we continued on like this.

“We really ought to go downstairs.” He reiterated holding his hand out to me in the time honoured fashion. I took it gratefully and let him lead me to the dining room of the little country hotel he’d chosen for us. There were a few couples already in the room but none of them paid any attention to us as Tom pulled my chair out for me, the perfect gentleman as always, I did feel a little overdressed for this small room, and Tom did too but we were happy in our sartorial choices, both having dressed, even if it was subconsciously in our partners preferred style of clothing on us and proceeded to enjoy a very cute Valentine’s themed meal, in that if the food could be made heart shaped it was, up to, and including a delicious raspberry cheesecake which was a bit hit with both of us. It really was a wonderful evening and I still had the night and next day to look forward to.


End file.
